The present invention relates generally to mechanisms for attaching printed circuit boards to the chassis in a computer system. More particularly, an attachment mechanism particularly suited for securely coupling a computer's motherboard to its chassis is disclosed.
In modem computer systems, it is common to securely attach the motherboard to a chassis which is, in turn, secured to the casing which houses various internal components of the computer. In some circumstances, the chassis is integrated with the casing itself. The motherboard typically supports many, if not most, of the integrated circuits that are included in the computer system. Typically, the motherboard will also include one or more connectors adapted to receive expansion boards as well as SIMM connectors adapted to receive expansion memory.
It is important to firmly secure the motherboard to the chassis so that vibrations of the computer do not cause expansion boards to come loose or other components to be loosened and/or their connections damaged. In the prior art, there are a wide variety of different mechanisms that have been used to secure the motherboard to the chassis. By way of example, in one prior art arrangement, a plurality of keyhole slots are formed at central locations in the motherboard. The slots are adapted to fit over posts extending upward from the chassis base through enlarged opening portions of the keyhole slots. The motherboard is then slid over the posts such that the post shafts slide into the slot portions of the keyhole with a head portion of the posts being arranged to fit tightly over the top surface of the motherboard. In this way, the motherboard can be firmly anchored to the chassis, yet simply and easily removed. Although such an arrangement has worked well in the past, the plurality of keyholes formed in the central portion of the motherboard take up valuable real estate on the motherboard. Further, the printed circuit wiring within the motherboard must be routed around keyholes at the central locations on the motherboard. Accordingly, more complicated and longer routing paths are required which is disadvantageous and because it may hinder attempts to optimize the computer's speed.
Accordingly, the motherboard attachment mechanism of the present invention has been designed to firmly secure the motherboard to a chassis while retaining the ability to be quickly installed and released using a quick sliding motion and without requiring large amounts of valuable board space.